April Spitz/Avril Ashford
Hiro Fujiwara known in the Japanese Series in the American Series Avril Ashford in the RX After Story Series but April Spitz in the RX Series April is a very tallented Duelist that duels with honor of her family after her mother and father disappeared one night when she was a little girl(around the age 9 years old) She was left to stay with her Aunt Linda Regulus until one day April found out she was a Physic Duelist at one of the Duel Monsters Tournaments soon she went to go to Duel Academy in New York City. Soon after she meets up with her new friend Lee Dong Hoon who has a liking in her after that she goes to move back to France then comes back for her College degree at the University of Delaware and then gets her Ph.D(Masters degree) in Chemistry to become a chemist who studies the periodic table and wants to know about Alchemy. As soon as she's done with college she met up with this group called The Alchemist Duelist. I want to teach the children the world of Chemistry and Art KuribohWings98 (talk) 20:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC)April Spitz Profile Birthday: January 13, 2007 Age: 14 (year of 2022) flashback Flashback: Age 9 (with her parents and when she arrives at her Aunts house) Age: 16 (Season 1-2 Year of 2023)first seen at the world tournament facing off her classmate Age: 17 (Season 3 Year of 2024) Age: 18-19 (Season 4 Year of 2025) Age: 20 in Season 5 Age: 21 (Year of 2027) After Story Begining Season 1 Age: 24 (Year of 2030) After Story Seasons 2-3 Family: Unamed Mother Unamed Father Aunt Lind Regulus(Avrils Fathers older sister) Uncle Arthur Regulus(Avril's Uncle) Roy Regulus (Cousin Male) Lucy Regulus (Cousin Female) Background: French, Belgian From: Tongeren, Belgium Lives in: New York City, New York Hair Color: Flax Brown(RX Anime) Brown(RX After Story and Manga) Eye color: Brown(Anime and Manga) Height: 157.48cm-5"2ft Weight: 48kg-108lbs Deck: Customized Deck Deck master: White Night Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon(RX Series) Silent Magician Lv. 8, and White Night Dragon(After Story) First Seen: Episode 12- Dueling with the Mind Volume 3 Chapter 12 -The Physic Duelists History/Biography April grew up with a very rich parents but people kept trying to get her father to sell his family bussiness to the Marianet Institution of Wooden Toys. But her father refused too. Then one night she heard screaming and yelling soon she went to my parents room and they were gone until a butler named Noval took me away to her Aunt Linda's house. My father's sister she was a selfish women who only cared for herself and money is all she wanted.That's when April found out about her physic dueling and she met up with the Black Rose Dragon who chosen her for destiny to stop the darkness from the evil Dark Alchemist Duelist who appear in season 3 and get defeated when Lee uses teh power of the Mejestic Star Dragon's power to defeat the darkness.